Rainbow Shield
by White-tiger-lost-angel
Summary: When you are betrayed, can you bare it? Sakura finds herself in an interesting situation with our faviourite criminal organization lol this doesnt really explain anything but i tried! .
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hope you guys enjoy this :-)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had returned. He'd appologised to the village, to Naruto and they in turn had fogiven him. Sakura didn't speak to him. When they met on the street she just nodded towards him before walking away. Naruto and Kakashi noticed this and frowned. Team seven met up at the bridge. Sasuke and Naruto were there early and sparred, they were pretty evenly matched nowdays and their spars were more educational then life and death. Kakashi appeared three hours late "Sorry, I got lost when an old woman...Wheres Sakura?" he said spinning round making sure she wasnt about to hit him from behind. She wasn't there.  
"No idea Kakashi-sensei" Naruto replied forgoing his 'You're late' speech  
Suddenly there was a poof of smoke and Sakura appeared her hands in the seals needed for the transport jutsu "Sorry I'm late, I was training" she said calmly brushing off her skirt.  
The men stared at her, "What?" she asked re-tying her hair  
"Y, you are all bruised Sakura-chan" Naruto finally said  
Sakura touched her eye that was bruised and winced "Oh yeh, Tsunade-sensei got a good one on me, I decided not to heal till after this, i might need the Chakra" she said with a shrug  
"O...kay" Kakashi said worriedly. Sakura had been training with Tsunade first? this should be interesting. "Sakura, spar Naruto"  
"Hai" she replied getting into stance, Naruto frowned "Are you sure Sakura-chan..." whatever else he wanted to say was cut off as she attacked him.  
The fight lasted almost an hour when finally Sakura managed to get Naruto's leg as he came to kick her, swinging him around she brought him into the ground, hard. There was a small crater.  
"Ohhhhhhh" Naruto groaned.  
"Kama-sama! Sorry Naruto-kun!" she yelped immediatly checking him over and healing him.  
Sasuke frowned from where he had been stood silent, _Naruto-kun? since when?_  
"Sakura, Naruto you guys okay?"  
Sakura nodded, not even sweating "I need a drink thought"  
"Here" Kakashi threw her a bottle  
She drank thirstily and then returned it "I think Naruto needs to rest" She said prodding her unconscious team-mate.  
Kakashi checked him over "Hai, you healed him well"  
"Well she is one of the top three medical-nin's in the village" Tsunade's voice came from where she was sat on the bridge "Are you going to spar now Sasuke? Sakura?"  
Sakura nodded and glanced in Sasuke's direction "If you want to Uchicha-san" she said raising her eyebrow  
Tsunade and Kakashi exchanged a look and Kakashi moved Naruto out of the way.  
Sakura bowed and Sasuke said nothing his mind reeling, _UCHICHA-SAN!? WHAT THE HELL? _He sighed _perhaps i hurt her more than i realised_ he looked at the woman who now stared at him with emotionless eyes.  
"Begin" Kakashi said.  
Sakura stamped on the ground causing it to crack. Sasuke almost fell into it but when he looked Sakura had gone. At that moment he realised Sakura was fighting him seriously, for the first time he wasnt sure who would win.  
"CHINDORI NO JUTSU!" he screamed panting heavily the fight had lasted for two hours, he had a cracked rib whereas Sakura hardly seemed scratched, he ran towards Sakura intending to finish this. Kakashi would have interrupted worried for his female student but Tsunade's hand on his arm stopped him. "Watch" she said  
Sakura rapidly formed hand seals "Rainbow shield no jutsu!" she shouted flinging out her hands.  
Kakashi looked on in wonder as a bubble of Chakra surrounded the pink haired girl. It shimmered in the sunlight, just like a real bubble. Sasuke ran straight into it "YELLOW!" Sakura screamed  
Sasuke yelled in shock, he was trapped, his jutsu disspelled. "Orange" Sakura said and the bubble turned inside out enveloping Sasuke, she calmly walked towards Kakashi and Tsunade, Sasuke bobbing along side her.  
"Let me out!" he yelled  
Sakura looked towards Kakashi who shrugged "You win Sakura" She released the bubble and Sasuke fell to the ground with an 'oof'  
"What was that Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked from his propped up position  
"You're awake Naruto!" she said running over to him  
kakashi turned to Tsunade "What was that Tsunade-sama?" he asked as she stood over Sasuke healing him.  
"Well, lets go to the raaman stall and I'll tell you about it" she grinned  
Sharagan eyes observed them

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were all settled at the stall, Sakura and Sasuke sitting as far away from each other as they could, Naruto on his 16th bowl of raaman, Tsunade explained."Well I was reading up on Sakura's family tree and it turns out her great grandmother was a Ninja...in fact i distantly remember her...but it seems that she had a unique bloodline skill..." Sasukes ears literally pricked up as he pretended to concentrait on his food. Sakura carried on oblivious to all things around her. "It seems to have skipped a few generations, but Sakura has a special jutsu called rainbow shield. It allows the user to either shield themselves or others, to capture others or to cause them great pain, it can combine as a physical attack and a kind of genjutsu... Its pretty impressive" Sakura laughed "Thats where i've been all week, trying to perfect it"  
"Hai" Tsunade said seriously "But remember, you are forbidden to use red or black Sakura..."  
"Hai Sensei...sorry about that"  
"Why what do they do?" Sasuke asked interested  
"None of your buissness" Sakura said  
Tsunade nodded respecting the young womans want to keep her new technique secret.  
"Hn" Sasuke said mentally kicking himself _i should have gone out with her...that bloodline limit is truly amazing_  
The meal progressed, Kakashi and Tsunade doing most of the talking. Naruto was too busy eating to talk whereas Sakura and Sasuke had nothing to say.  
Sakura saw the clock on the wall reading 8pm and stood. "Thank you for the meal, see you tomorrow for training Tsunade-Sensei?"  
The woman groaned "Give me a day off Sakura! go blow up trees or something!"  
Sakura laughed and began to leave. "Sakura..." Kakashi's voice stopped her  
"Hai?"  
"We are practising tomorrow, please join us" his one eye turned upwards "Im very proud of you today" he said with feeling  
Sakura felt tears prickle at the corner of her eyes "Thank you Kakashi-sensei..."  
"Oi, Sasuke walk Sakura home" came the reply  
Sakura sweatdropped whilst Sasuke gaped at his sensei  
"I think she can take care of herself" he replied gruffly.  
Suddenly Kakashi had him in a headlock "Did you learn nothing about how to treat a lady?" he nouged him roughly "NOW WALK SAKURA HOME"  
Sasuke stumbled after the pink haired woman rubbing his abused skull.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA!" he yelled trying to catch upto her, she ignored him and kept on walking. He put on a burst of speed and reached her jsut as she was about to open her garden gate, he placed his hand on it stopping her. "What" she asked looking at him panting slightly  
"Why..." he asked trailing off  
Sakura wasnt standing for vague questions "Well if thats all you have to say" she replied pushing her gate  
Sasuke slammed it shut "Why are you treating me like this?"  
"Like what?" she asked emotionlessly  
"Like..." he paused, he had been about to say 'like I treated you' but stopped  
Sakura stepped upto him "Like WHAT Sasuke, Like you treated me? How does it feel?" she asked eyes hard  
"I.." he swallowed "Sakura..."  
"Spit it out" she snarled her patience running out  
"I'm sorry Sakura, please allow me to take you to dinner to appologise and give me another chance" he ground his teeth _even if i didnt like her...her bloodline limit will be useful in my new clan..._  
Sakura looked at him "ok" she said then entered her house  
Sasuke blinked then left. Inside her house Sakura was leaning against her room door, suddenly she let out an excited squeal "YES!!"


	2. Chapter 2

yes i do realise loads of spelling mistakes sorry!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The months swept by, Sasuke and Sakura were engaged.Sakura smiled on her way home, walking past the Uchiha compound she decided to visit Sassuke, after all it was their 6 month anniversary. No one answered the front door so Sakura went round back to check the training area.She froze.Sasuke was standing there with a girl. A name popped into her head "Minia" she was new to the village.  
"She means nothing to me...I just want her limit for our children..." she heard Sasuke say, he then leant forward and kissed the short woman.  
Sakura felt dead inside. She watched herself walk upto the pair and tap Sasuke on the shoulder, then hit him so hard he impacted into the wall.  
The woman looked up at her with frightened blue eyes. Sakura scowled "I am not going to hurt you" then stalked towards Sasuke's startled form.  
She tore a jade clip from her hair and flung it at him. It cut his cheek. "You bastard" she said then walked away. She reached the edge of the training area where it led off into forest and ran.  
Four hours later her mind finally reconnected with her body and realising she wasnt breathing collapsed onto the ground.  
The events of the day impacted her and she let out a cry almost a scream of pure agony and torment. She stayed in the clearing for an hour, letting out all her pain. Finally she hiccuped and wiped her tears away. She heard a stream nearby and went to wash her puffy eyes.  
The water was a welcome relief and felt like her eyes were being kissed better, something Sasuke had done ones, she choked back a sob and opened her eyes looking into the calm waters.  
She screamed as the reflection cleared revealing a sharp toothed smile.  
Her world went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up to find herself staring at a tree canopy. she shifted and then paused feeling the ground she lay on moving. sitting carefully up she realised she was sitting in a hammock suspended in a tree, there were two other hammocks hung in the tree and a fire at the base of the tree in the middle of a clearing. Sakura wanted to climb down but decided not to seeing as her arms and legs were tied.  
A shark like head suddenly popped up right in front of her "Hello"  
Sakura screamed forgetting she was in a hammock backed away and began falling from the tree. She landed on something soft.  
"Kisami I am going to make your life hell..." the voice trailed off and Sakura found herself staring into black eyes.  
"Wasn't my fault..." Kisami said lightly jumping down and getting Sakura off the man  
The man rolled his eyes and stood removing his clock. Sakura gasped. It was Itachi Uchiha who stood before her. He turned at the sound of her gasp and raised his eyebrows, he didnt see fear in her emerald eyes, only hurt.  
Sakura closed her eyes against his intense stare trying to hold back tears he looks so much like Sasuke...  
"Yo Itachi, what shall I do with her?"  
"Well i could be cliche and say that the Akatsuki need a healer...but I have seen her heal, and her rainbow shield" Sakura swallowed "We'll take her back to the leader"  
"Im not carrying her" Kisami said snapping his fangs towards Sakura  
"Fine" Itachi bent and cut her feet, when he reached her hands and cut the bonds. Suddenly he grabbed her hand in a bone crushing grip "Where did you get that!" he snarled looking hard at her hands  
Sakura grimanced, On her finger was the Uchiha ring belonging to Sasuke, it had his name engraved on it and he had given it to her when he had proposed. "Its my engagement ring" she snarled back "I was supposed to marry him, but now for all I care you can ram it down his throat!" she said throwing the ring at the eldar Uchiha. Itachi looked completely taken aback and suddenly he laughed. "If nothing else" he said to Kisami who was looking surprised "Shes funny!"  
Standing up he ordered them both to follow him with Sakura in the middle. Realising she had no choice Sakura followed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lair was unlike anything Sakura had ever seen. For a start it was a giant treehouse.

"You guys sure have a thing for trees" she muttered  
Kisami heard her "I dont" he replied pointing at a rope that lead into the stream beside the tree. Sakura made a mental note to wash upriver.  
Itachi led them up some stairs that spiraled around the tree trunk. He paused at the door "How are you with blood" he asked in a non caring fashion  
Sakura shrugged and he opened the door. The tang of blood was in the air but Sakura kept her face neutral realising that both men were watching her reactions carefully. As they led her into the treehouse Sakura realised a few things.

One. It seemed to be one big room with three doors at the end.  
Two.It was light and airy, actually it was a nice place  
Three. There was a medical smell  
Four. The room was full with about 5 beds.

Sakura gasped and ran past Itachi. On one of the beds a man lay collapsed crimsom flowing from his chest onto the white sheets. "Kisami help me!" Sakura yelled realising she needed someone to catch the mans legs.  
Itachi came to her aid "Deidra, what happened?" he asked noting the large wound in the mans chest.  
"Leave him alone" Sakura snapped removing the mans clock and bloodstained shirt.  
Itachi's eyes narrowed, but Sakura ignored him beginning work on the blond mans wounds. The Uchiha sighed realising the pink haired woman hadn't meant insult.  
Kisami came up behind him "Wow, lookit!" he explaimed quietly  
Itachi did and had to admitt he was impressed, with his sharigan actuvated he could see the strands of chakra Sakura was using to close up Deidra's wound. She used them perfectly.  
After an age Sakura leant back wiping her sweat covered brow, the man before her breathed easily now. she jumped as a glass of water was given to her. "Uh thanks" she said looking up at Kisami's sharp smile  
"The leader was impressed" Itachi said  
"Huh?" Sakura twisted  
"He's here" Itachi said pointing to his head Kisami grinned. "He says we can keep you"  
Sakura raised her eyebrow at the way they talked as if she was a pet. "I'll stay on three conditions, if you dont like them you'd better kill me"  
Itachi raised his eyebrow "Go on"  
"I wont help you attack Kahona or kill anyone, if you try and bring Naruto in I will try and stop you..."  
Kisami and Itachi looked at her concentraiting "The demon vessel is not our concern at the moment, neither is Kahona...what is your third?"  
Sakura looked down "I, I would like to send a letter, letting my friends know I am alright"  
"Only if we read it first"  
She nodded and then Itachi left the room.  
"Where am i Kisami...san?"  
"Just Kisami" the shark man said "You are in the Akatsuki exscuse for a hospital"  
Sakura nodded and sat on one of the beds taking off her boots. Kisami didnt move but frowned "What are you doing?" he asked  
"I was going to have a nap...Deidra's? Injuries were bad..."  
Kisami laughed "Then sleep in your room!"  
"My room?"  
Kisami opened one of the three doors and waved her in.  
"You like?" he said looking at her smiling expression  
"Its perfect" she replied, the room was bigger than the one she had at home having a large bed, wardrobe, desk and bookcase "oh!" she yelped running over to the shelves  
"Er?" Kisami said looking confused  
"Ive been after this book for ages!" she said grinning "Chakra induced wounds and their healing!"  
"r...ight" Kisami turned to leave the crazy medic but she stopped him  
"Kisami?"  
"Yep?"  
"Am I a prisoner?"  
He paused "More of a guest that cant leave" he said "I'll wake you up when Deidra wakes up"  
"Thanks" she said falling onto her bed. She meant to think about everything but found herself asleep in an instant.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, wake up yeah?" came a voice Sakura stirred, not quite awake  
"Hey, yeah" the voice said again and someone poked her  
Suddenly all the events of the day came back to her causing her to sit up with a gasp. Someone fell over. She looked at them realising it was the Deidara man.  
"Ano...you shouldn't be up yet!" she said helping him stand, he grimanced  
"Kisame said to wake you up, yeah" he said as she helped him out of her room. He let out a sigh as she put him back in bed and sent some soothing chakra into his aching wounds.  
"You're spoiling him" came a Kisame's voice  
"huh?" Sakura said  
"yeah" Deidara said "We're not used to being coddled so yeah"  
Sakura raised her eyebrows "This is not coddling"  
"So there, yeah!" Deidara said growling fiercely at Kisame  
"Hey, do you want food?" The shark asked throwing a fish at the man.  
A hand came out and caught it "Enough" Sakura said sharply  
The room fell silent and she could literally fee Kisame's puzzlement and wondering if he should kill her. "Kisame-san" she said standing and returning the fish to him "Deidara-san had had a nasty wound, he needs at least a days rest, please do not encourage him to over exert himself" she smiled at the fish man "Please"  
Kisamegrunted in reply then gave her all the fish "Can you cook these? I'll get Itachi...kitchens middle door"  
"Hai" she said and left.  
"She can be scary yeah" came Deidara's voice from the bed  
"you got me in trouble" Kisame said sulkily  
"Yeah, but you started it yeah, I'm glad you didn't kill her, i feel alot better yeah shes nice yeah"  
"Yeah" Kisame agreed leaving to find Itachi

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura returned from the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of the three men sat in a circle waiting for her.  
Sakura calmly handed plates and sitting began to eat. She stopped however when she found all three staring at her. "Ano...I know I'm not a good cook...but its edible..." she said as a joke  
"What...is it?" Itachi finally asked  
"what happened to the fish?" Kisame said  
"I, grilled it and made egg fried rice to go with it...did i do something wrong?"  
Deidara grinned "Yeah i like you more and more Sakura-sama yeah" and he began to eat "yeah this this is good, eat up yeah" he said to the others  
Itachi shrugged and began to eat but Kisame just stared at the plate "Ano...is there something wrong Kisame?" Sakura finally asked  
Deidara laughed "He cant eat cooked meat yeah"  
Kisame growled at Deidara "Looks like i need to go hunting again"  
Sakura smiled at him "Theres some fish i didnt cook in the fridge..." Kisame grinned and raced to the kitchen Sakura blinked at his speed "Wow hes fast" she said  
"Nah hes just hungry yeah" Deidara said reaching for Kisame's abandoned plate. A pair of chopsticks stopped him and he found himself staring at Itchi's sharigan eyes. "itachi?"  
Sakura had been concentraiting on her food when she heard Deidara speak Itachi's name in a puzzled tone, she looked up to find an interesting sight before her.  
Deidara had been reaching out for Kisame's plate with his hand and Itachi had stopped him by trapping his hand with his chopsticks. An empty plate resided in front of the Uchiha. The pair were locked in a glaring match.  
"Itachi-san...Deidara-san...theres more in the kitchen..." Sakura broke in. Itachi gave her a cold look before standing and entering the room. Deidara got Kisami's plate.  
"How do you feel yeah?" he asked eating  
"um strange?"  
"Yeah?"  
Sakura grinned at the blond man "Im surrounded by killers, and i've agreed to be your healer and I'm currently a missing nin, it's a little strange"  
"Yeah...you written your letter yet? We'll have to deliver it soon yeah"  
Sakura frowned "how?" Deidara pointed to his head and so sakura answered his question "I'll do it tonight...thought I really should strip the bed you were bleeding on..." she said seeing the bloodstains on the floor for the first time "And clean up this place"  
Deidra grinned "I'll get those two to do it yeah get some rest yeah" he pushed Sakura towards her room  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in there Sakura headed to the desk happy to find some paper and a pen she began to write.

Dear Tsunade,my friends and family,  
I have left, please understand that I wont be coming back for a long time.  
Sasuke betrayed me, He's been cheating on me for a long time and I was too stupid to realise it. Stupid and Naive.  
I know that I'm now a missing-nin but please dont send people to search for me, its not worth it. I've found a place I'm needed and I think I'll be happy here.  
Tell Naruto and Kakashi-sensei that I'm sorry I missed the training sessions.  
Love  
Sakura.

Sakura put the letter in an envelope leaving it unsealed realising she still had one more thing to put in the envelope, and that she was to let one of the members to read it. Quietly she left the room, Deidara was snoring sortly and uttering Yeah's in his sleep, Kisame was no where to be seen but Sakura assumed he slept in the river, Itachi was sat against a wall meditating. Realising he wouldn't like to be disturbed she turned to go back into her room.  
"What is it" came a strong voice. Sakura turned.  
Itachi was looking at her "Itachi-san, Do you have Sasuke's ring?" she asked looking at the ground  
Itachi raised his eyebrow "Why would I have that weaklings ring"  
Sakura met his eyes, hers were cold now and it almost made him shudder "Because I would like to return it to him, its his property"  
"I'll look for it, we won't be able to deliver your letter till the end of the month" he said coldly  
"Thats fine" she saw the bloody bed still hadn't been stripped and began to strip it herself. When it was done she dumped the bedclothes near the door and glared at the bloodstains on the floor. "I'll do that in the morning" she said to no one in particular and went to bed.  
She thought she heard the clonking of a pail and mutterings in the night, but she was dreaming

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Deidara-san you're all better" Sakura said removing the last of the bandages with a flourish  
"Thats great yeah!" Deidara practically leapt out of bed  
"Does this mean i can spar him now?" Kisame asked sounding bored Itachi had left the day before.  
"Well, yes...but go easy"  
"Awww thats no fun!" Kisame said sulking  
"Why didn't you ask to spar me?" Sakura said  
the two looked at her "You serious yeah?" Deidara finally asked  
"Hey I need to train too" She added _and hopefully live through it_  
"Okay yeah!" Deidara said leading them out of the treehouse.  
They began with some stretches and then Kisame asked Sakura to spar. "Okay, I'd actually like to see you use that thing!" Sakura said jokingly pointing to the sword strapped to his back Kisame grinned toothily and took up stance.  
"Begin yeah!" Deidara shouted  
Sakura managed to get some good hits on Kisame even managing to hit him through several trees at one point. However he did finally get her his sword at her throat "I yield" she said grinning, both of them were drenched in sweat. Kisame winced as he breathed  
"I think i felt one of your ribs crack" she said appologetically  
Kisame grimanced "I think two"  
"Come here" she ordered  
To the watching Deidaras amazement Kisame did as he was told and Sakura began to heal him. Then to both the blond mans and pink haird womans surprise the Shark man twitched and let out a little high-pitched giggle. Sakura stopped healing in shock. "You're ticklish?" she said in amazement  
"Eh...Deidara your turn!" Kisame said hurrying to the side  
"Yeah, you didnt even scratch her Kisame yeah" Deidara said coming on stance. Sakura bowed.  
"Begin" shouted Kisame  
Deidara grinned and then brought out a clay bird "Here Sakura yeah!" he threw it to her  
Sakura caught it expecting it to be a trap when nothing happened so took a closer look "Deidara-san, this is...a work of art"  
Deidara grinned lopsidedly "My works of art only last an instant"  
"Wha..." Sakura began to say when the bird suddenly blew up slamming her into a tree. She slid to the ground not moving.  
Deidara and Kisame exchanged panicked looks "Ano...Sakura, you're alright yeah?" Deidara shouted. She didnt respond.  
"Itachi's gonna kill us" Kisame said  
Deidara ran over to Sakura, he knelt beside her "Sakura, I'm sorry yeah..." Whatever he was about to say was cut off as Sakura rammed her foot into his throat forcing him to fall back choking.  
Sakrua frowned then with a gasp began to heal Deidara, he wriggled under her grip. "Stay still" she ordered "I just crushed your windpipe...if i dont do this you'll die" he froze  
When she was finished she sat back with a sigh "Geeze I cant even get through a day without healing you guys"  
"Well don't beat us up so much yeah" Deidara responded gripping his throat  
Sakura laughed "What? a small pink-haired shinobi beating up two S-class criminals?" Kisume joined her laughter and Deidara found himself grinning too  
"im glad you're all so happy" came a cold voice and Itachi came into view. Their laughter died in their throats. He looked terrible, he was shaking from the chakra depletion of using his Sharagan, blood was running down his body from various cuts and woulds, the most serious seemingly being behind a hand he was using to cover his eye.  
"Get him up here" Sakura said rushing to prepare a bed

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Itachi dropped onto the bed and as he did so he moved his hand, a sebon needle greeted Sakura and she cringed. "Itachi-san, If I am to heal your eye i need to remove that needle and concentrait..."  
"And?" he said biting back pain  
"And well I'd appreciate you not killing me...I mean i can ask one of the others to hold you down..."  
"No"  
"Fine" she replied "Grip the bedstand" when he had done she took a moment to compose herself before quickly swiping the needle from his ruined eye. Itachi screamed in pain veins standing out on his neck as he gripped the bedstand for dear life. Sakura thought she heard the metal post creak. "Okay Itachi, that was the worst part, you can relax now" she said placing her hand over his eye. Luckily there had been a similar accident a few years ago and Tsunade had shown Sakura how to heal it.  
Deidara peeked in at Sakura then seeing her work withdrew. "Hows he doing?" Kisame asked worriedly  
"He'll be okay, she knows how to heal yeah" Deidara said  
A new voice and presence suddenly appeared "Who does?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was focusing everything she could into healing Itachi, reconstructing his eye was the tricky part, she had to keep the outer shell of the eyeball stretched out whilst forcing the body to replicate the jelly, luckily the sebon had hit dead center going through the iris. She wasnt sure if she could have restored his Sharagan.  
Finally it was done and she wrapped a bandage around his left eye, she allowed herself a nostlagic smile remembering Kakashi-sensei always keeping his left eye covered. She began to heal the rest of his cuts when a hand stopped her. "Rest" Itachi said  
"I have to heal you" She replied  
"They're only shallow cuts, you just used alot of Chakra...you save my eye and I failed you" he said bitterly  
"Ano?" she asked in surprise  
Itachi looked toward her with his good eye "I couldn't find the ring" he said in a low voice  
Sakura felt horrible, guilt crushing down "You got injured looking for that stupid teme's ring?"  
"Hai" he replied looking uncomfortable "Some Anbu were about"  
"You should be careful Itachi-san!" Sakura said sternly  
His mouth quirked and an almost smile "Hai Sakura-sama" he said  
"Sleep now" she said "I need fresh air"  
He was already asleep when she slipped outside.  
She stopped when she saw Deidara and Kisame talking to a man who had his back to her.  
"Tobi nice to see you yeah" Deidara said, he noticed Sakura "Yo Sakura meet Tobi yeah!"  
"Hi" she greeted the man, she was surprised at his face, the fact it was covered by a mask, but she was used to Kisume's face, a mask was nothing.  
"Hello" He responded looking her up and down "You are the Medic-nin?"  
"Yes, call me Sakura" she said uncomfortable with the way he eyes her body, then she looked at him more intensly. He squirmed under her stare. "Is something wrong with your arm??" She finally asked  
"yes...I fell from a cliff"  
Deidara sighed "More like you fell off when you were running away from a fight"  
"Not again Deidara..."  
"Come on up, we best heal you - be quiet thought or I may have to kill you" she said winking, that caused Kisame and Deidara to laugh

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She sat Tobi on a bed and asked him to remove his jacket and cloak, looking at the arm she realised he had dislocated his shoulder. With a sigh she stretched out her arms.  
"Why the sigh?" Tobi asked watching her stretch  
"Your shoulder is dislocated, I'll need to put it back in, and i can only do that by hand"  
"Will it hurt?"  
"Hell yes" Sakura replied honestly  
"No then"  
She froze, "WHAT?"  
"I dont want it putting back in" he said defiantly wincing as he tried to fold his arms.  
"Okay then..." and Sakura painted a very graphical picture in words of what would happen to his arm if she didnt pop it back in "...and then if you're lucky other bits wont drop off" she finished off  
"Alright" he said sounding shaken  
Taking his arm Sakura gave it a firm twist feeling it pop into place, she expected Tobi to scream, which he did, She didnt however expect him to punch her. She flew into the wall beside Itachi's bed and was seeing stars.  
When her vision cleared she saw Tobi was no longer sitting on the bed, but was being held up against the wall by a very angry looking Uchiha.  
Deidara and Kisume were at the door looking confused as they saw Itachi holding Tobi against the wall with a kunai to the mans neck.  
"Whats going on Wheres Sakura? yeah?" Deidara asked looking around,  
She stood up rubbing the back of her head. "Man my heads taking a beating today, first the tree and now a wall" she said grogilly before fainting. The last image she had was of three of the most wanted killers rushing to help her..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura are you awake yeah?" A concerned voice asked  
"Dei...Deidara?" She asked groggily.  
Hands helped her sit up and gave her a glass of water. "Why does my head hurt?"  
"Ano, we sparred, you healed Itachi...Tobi kinda hit you yeah"  
Sakura opened her eyes and winced "Ah" suddenly she pushed the covers off herself wincing at her stained and smelly clothes "Deidara?" she asked  
"yeah?"  
"Can you take Tobi and tell him to go sit in the river? It'll help take down the swelling of his shoulder" she rubbed her head "Please tell me Itachi is asleep in bed"  
"Last time I checked yeah"  
"can i ask a favour?"  
"Sure yeah" He said flipping his hair  
She brought out her letter "Can you read this and give it to whoever is meant to deliver it? I'd rather not everyone read it..." she said looking down  
"Sure thing yeah, but can you go see Itachi, he sounded in pain we had to take off his bandages yeah..." Sakura was gone

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi was in pain he had a headache that seemed to burn and pound from the base of his skull to the front of his eyes. His body ached, but at least he could see, he was thankful to Sakura. She had saved one of his most needed features and he swore he would repay the faviour. But not right now. Moving so swiftly yesterday both to assalt Tobi and to catch Sakura had cost him. He didnt even know why he did it. _Of course you do_ came a voice, _you are grateful to her for saving your sight and you were angry when Tobi hurt her, thought i suspect you'd have been angry anyway...**what?**_ he asked there was no reply. Another pain struck through his skull and he groaned.  
"I'm sorry Itachi-san, I shouldn't have been in bed so long, I'm a terrible medic" she sounded so upset. He felt her hands on his face and a cool energy entering and soothing. He felt her wince "Thats some headache Itachi-san"  
The relief was too much for words he reached up and in an unusuall gesture found her hand and gently squeezed it "Call me Itachi...thank you Sakura-sama"  
Sakura squeezed his hand back "Call me Sakura"  
Deidara watched the exchange as he walked past to get Tobi. He was amazed at the compassion of the medic...and the way Itachi reacted to her, but he guessed head wounds caused all kinds of crazyness. He grinned as he saw Kisame and told him of his plan to dunk Tobi in the stream to help his shoulder. The pair andvanced upon the injured man.  
Yells and laughs alerted Sakura to something fishy (no pun to Kisume here) going on outside. She gently disentangled her hand from Itachi's and then she gently kissed him on the forehead.  
A pair of Sahrigan eyes watched her leave before a hand reached up to touch where she ahd kissed. Itachi already felt better.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisume meanwhile was enjoying himself immensly. He had Tobi completely at his mercy and was swimming around him doing his best shark impression. Deidara was totally ignoring his partners plight (having put him there himself) and was reading Sakura's short letter home, he felt sorry for her, she was betrayed by...Deidara almost fell out of his tree. "NO WAY!" he said  
"Sup Deidara" Kisame said, noting with concern the lack of 'Yeah' in that sentence  
"Did you know Sakura's fiancee cheated on her? Thats horrible yeah"  
"Yeah" Kisum agreed dunking Tobi  
Sakura came out at that point and Deidara quickly hid her letter. She sighed when she saw what Kisume was doing to Tobi. "Kisume!"she shouted "Why do you insist on damaging patients?"  
Kisame grinned "I'm just lucky I guess"  
Sakura rolled her eyes jumping out of the tree and landing gracefully "Can you get him out of there?"  
"I can get out" said Tobi glaring at Sakura. He'd had to go through 24 hours of having his head bashed against a wall curtesy of Itachi (best he could come up with at the time) and then ignored by Deidara and then water tortured by Kisume "Unlike some weak people I can do things myself" he snapped  
There was silence. Kisame was tempted to snap at the mans foot but realised this was Sakura's fight. Deidara sat above watching, he too knew his teamate wouldnt respect Sakura until she proved herself to him.  
"What did you say?" Sakrua asked evenly  
Tobi looked at her through his mask "I said **Unlike** some people, meaning **you** I can do things myself, meaning not having to get other people to do them"  
"I see...so you see me as a weak hanger on who cannot even defeat an academy graduate, let alone an S-ranked criminal like yourself"  
"Exactly, I should kill you right now!" and with that he flung himself towards her.  
Sakura didnt even think, she was in a rage "Rainbow shield no jutsu" she said forming the clear bubble, Tobi ran straight into it and it clung to him. "Tobi" she said getting his attention "Do you remember yesterday waht I said about what would happen if i didnt fix your arm?" Tobi nodded transfixed by her green eyes Sakura smirked evilly and said in a cruel whisper "**Black**"  
The bubble turned black and cloudy covering Tobi. He screamed before lying still.  
"I think that taught him a lesson yeah" Deidara said dropping from the tree  
"Yeah" Sakura said taking off her shoes and joining Kisame in the river. Both men looked at her confused "What are you doing?" asked Kisume  
"I smell, my clothes are dirty and pretty much bloodstained" she ducked nto the river and came up drenched "Did i mention i smell?"  
Deidara scratched his head "Do you want some more clothes? I could get you some yeah?"  
Sakura grinned at him "that'd be..." she was cut off by a scream from the treehouse, rather than walking she poofed herself there leaving a hole that was filled by swirling water.  
"Did you know she knew that?" asked Kisume  
"No...we learn about her every day yeah?"  
Suddenly both paused as if listening to something "Well i'll see you" said Kisume  
Deidara picked up his fallen partner now the jutsu had been released "Yeah, say bye to everyone for me yeah oh!" he handed Sakura's letter to Kisume "Dont forget to deliver it yeah" with that Deidara and Tobi were gone  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
His head hurt, the blackness, it was too much - he screamed.  
Something entered his mind a calm cool glow. Something dripped on his nose and he opened his eyes to find Sakura standing over him, hands on either side of his face.  
"Why are you all wet?" was the first thing he said, inwardly he cursed  
Sakura grinned "I had a bath in the stream 'cos I and my clothes smelt" she explained  
"Oh..." he frowned, he know sitting around with wet clothes wasnt good "Here" he said shoving his cloak at her, she looked at him confused "Wear it till your clothes dry"  
"Now why didnt I think of that?" she asked no one in particular and carefully withdrew her hands. "Hows that?" the pain as more of a dull throb now. She smiled sympathetically "Its mainly because you used so much Chakra" she said "it always gives me a killer headache...as is me talking..." she said going quiet  
He smiled back at her  
"You should be able to get up tomorrow" she said picking up the cloak and going into her room.  
Kisume was coming up as she hung her clothes on the railings. "Hey, where'd you get the cloak?"  
"Itachi leant me it till my clothes dry...wheres Deidara-san and Tobi-san?"  
"Mission" was all he said "Hows Itachi?"  
"He'll be fine" she replied "He'll be back to hisself in a week or so"  
"I'm guessing he's asleep" Kisume said checking  
"hai" she yawned "I might follow his example...will you keep an eye on these for me?" she said pointing to her clothes  
"Sure" the shark man said taking a running leap to his rope (the one from the stream to the treehouse) and sliding into the river.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke the next morning to find the clothes she had 'washed' the previous day had been dried and folded beside her door. with a grimance she slipped them on. Itachi was not in bed and she sighed _although i did say he could get up today.._  
He and Kisume were in the river. Sakura waved to them as she desended the steps. "morning!"  
"Hey Sakura"  
"Hn"  
Sakura shuffled wondering how to breech a delicate topic, she needed some clothes, and some underwear...and other womens things.  
Itachi noticed her shuffling "What?"  
"Ano...I need some more clothes...and other things..." she said  
"Sure I'll get you some"  
"Yes...but i need some OTHER things" Sakura said meaningfully. Unfortunatly for here Itachi had never had sisters, and well Kusami...is Kusami  
"Other things?"  
Sakura pinched her nose "Listen, unless you want me to bleed everywhere when my period comes you will let me go into the nearest town and get some stuff  
"I'll get you some money" Itachi said hurridly running up the rope  
Kusami snorted and began to laugh Sakrua joined him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waht do you think? I haven't made people too OOC? maybe I have, but its amusing :P 


	5. Chapter 5

Ach for some reason my mind wont accept the face Kisame's name has an E on the end not an i :'(

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi couldnt sleep, he had slept for the last 3 days and he wasnt used to getting that much rest. He heard the sounds of Kisame splashing around in the river indicating he was awake and slid down the rope.  
"Kisame?"  
"Yo Itachi, whats up, cant sleep?"  
"Hn" he said without much emphasis  
"Its strange isnt it, that Sakura could have been your sister inlaw"  
"Hn" to be fair Itachi didnt want to think about it  
"Although if your brother wasnt such a cad, we wouldnt have a healer now"  
"Hn?" Itachi asked confused  
Kasume looked at him and from his bag on the river bank pulled out Sakura's letter, then showed it to Itachi.  
Itachi frowned slightly, a major show of emotion in his books.  
"I mean I dont know about you, but if some nice girl actually agreed to marry me, fish face an all, I wouldnt cheat on her" Kisame stated  
"Hn" he replied agreeingly  
"We should do something to cheer her up"  
"Hn?" Itachi asked surprised wondering how his partner had read his thoughts  
"And ideas?"  
Itachi just grinned at him and took the letter "I'm gonna deliver this..." and he was gone

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade sighed as she re-read her report, coupled with the letter that had been found on the table by Sakura's parents and another report.  
The first was a report from Sasuke Uchiha claiming his brother had been in his house and had woken him up, only to punch him knocking him out cold for no apparent reason.  
The letter was from Sakura saying that she was now a missing nin, how Sasuke had broken her heart. Tsunade didnt have the heart to put her name on the missing-nin list  
The third...the third was strangest. Apparently after finding the letter Sakura's mother had gone to her daughters room only to find almost all of her posessions gone.  
"What the hell is going on?" she wondered out loud drinking some Sake. Not only was Sakura missing, but Naruto wasnt talking to Sasuke and half the village hated him, he had even lost alot of his fanclub.Much to the annoyance of Neji who had gained them. "What are you doing Sakura?" she asked

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The said ninja woke up to find a very familiar douvet covering her. She snugglied into it remembering a time that she thought it was made of clouds. Suddenly she sat bolt upright.  
She was still in the 'hospital' the view from her window still showing over the trees, she was still a medic for the Akatsuki and Sasuke had still betrayed her. She leant her head against the cool glass, then remembering why she came to the window in the first place she looked around. There was almost everything one person could carry.  
Cautiously she opened her closet, her clothes filled it. She gave a shout of joy.

"Reckon she found the stuff" Kisame said looking at his half asleep companion  
"Hn" Itachi said as he made his way across to her room. He knocked.  
"One sec!" Sakura shouted. she then opened the door.  
Itachi was there and he was just staring at her. "Um...Itachi...why are you staring?" she asked after a few uncomfortable moments.  
Kisame craned his neck around the form of his partner, "Wow, you look nice Sakura!"  
She was dressed in a long skirt (you know one of those with pleats in that means you can still actually move in the damn things?) and a plain white halterneck top, she had brushed her hair and it was now tied up. "Thank you Kisame" she replied smiling at him "Who brought all my stuff here?"  
"Mr silent over here" Kisame said pointing to Itachi.

Sakura let out a loud squeal and jumped on him hugging the surprised man tightly. He was however knocked over by the impact so he ended up on the floor with Sakura hugging him. "Thank you Thank you Thank you!" She said, she then realised she was on top of Itachi and quickly got off the poor man - who did i mention was bright red? "Sorry Itachi!" she said helping him up, she then kissed him on the cheek "Thank you though! Who wants breakfast?" she asked  
Kisame was laughing too hard to reply whereas Itachi just nodded, exiting the room quickly.

Fortunatly for him Sakura had been totally oblivious to the whole thing, Kisame however followed him where he was sat on the steps leaning against the tree trunk. "So..." the shark man began, Itachi didn't respond "Has Mr emotionless Uchiha got some feelings after all?"  
"HN" came the reply  
"Liar" Kisame responded sitting beside him  
"At least shes happier now" Itachi replied closing his eyes.  
"You could probably make her happier"  
Itachi opened and narrowed his eyes at Kisame "I will not become my brothers replacement" he snapped  
Kisame raised his eyebrow causing some of his gills to flutter "You do her an injustice if you think she'd simply use you as a replacement"

"BREAKFAST!" came Sakuras yell.  
Kisame stood up so fast he nearly beat Itachi to the kitchen. "Whats for breakfast?" he called  
"Rabbit!" she called back, Sakura was becoming quite good at snaring small animals. Kisame licked his lips, Sakura had recently started cutting the meat up and leaving it drenched in blood for him - just the way he liked it.  
"How do you feel towards her" Itachi asked quietly seeing as Sakura was 'dishing up'  
Kisame shrugged giving his sharp toothed grin "Well I never had a sister that i needed to look out for, I think I think of her like that"  
"She doesnt exactly need looking out for" Itachi replied  
Sakura entered passing food around. "YUM!" Kisame greeted it and began to dig in with relish. Sakura laughed handing Itachi a plate. She had made rabbit skewers for breakfast, jsut something simple and quick to make. They sat and ate in silence.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi and Kisame suddenly froze. "Someones coming"  
"Who?" Sakura asked Itachi  
"I dont know..."  
"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP MY BROTHER IS HURT!" came a female voice Sakura started up but Itachi grabbed her arm.  
"Itachi...I NEED to help them" He and Kisame paused as if listening  
"Master says fine, as long as you remember our members are top priority - they cannot stay longer than nesessary"  
"Hai" Sakura said running out  
"We best hide" Itachi said and they both dissapeared

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a young girl stood over the fallen form of a ninja. Sakura could tell he was a ninja by his Chakra levels, yet he was wearing civillian clothes.  
"Hello" she said making the sobbing girl jump  
"H,hello"  
"Whats wrong with him?"  
The girl hiccuped "We were out on a picnic and, and a snake bit him!" She cried "I need to find a healer!"  
Sakura smiled gently "Don't worry I'm a healer" and she poofed them into the treehouse.  
"Where was he bitten?" She asked  
"H,his arm"  
"Okay" Sakura nodded "Why don't you go into the kitchen there" she pointed "have a drink of water and wash your face...you dont want him to see you all tear stained do you?"  
"H,hai" the little girl said heading to the kitchen. She stopped "H,he's going to be alright? P.please hes all I have"  
Sakura smiled "I'll try my best, now go do as i said" She turned back to the man and began her work. Drawing the poison out was tiring and repairing damaged tissue but finally the man stopped breathing so shallowly and his heartbeat returned to normal.  
"H,how is he?" The little girl was back and she held a glass of water which she pushed towards Sakura.  
Grateful Sakura drank it. "He will be fine..." The little girl gasped in horror "Whats wrong?" Sakura said turning

The little girl was pointing at a cloak hung on the wall. She looked in horror at Sakura "Are, are you one of...?"  
Sakura thought a moment "No...I'm not, but I have to heal everyone who comes here - It is my ninja way" The little girl relaxed and Sakura realised she was exhausted.  
"Would you like me to brush your hair?" Sakura asked seeing the girls appearence for the first time.  
"Hai" she said in a small voice. Sakura went to her room to fetch a hairbrush, when she saw it was empty she wondered where the two Criminals were.  
Gently she brushed the little girls hair remooving tangles and knots. By the time she was done the little girl was asleep. Sakura was tired too, but knew that she must move them both before the man awoke - he wouldn't be as accepting as the little girl.  
"Can one of you come out and help me carry these two to the nearest town?" She asked in a low voice.  
"Why, you killed em?" Kisame said wriggling out from beneath a bed  
Sakura bit back a laugh "NO" she grinned "Just figured wed get them away before this bloke wakes up and starts asking questions"  
"Fair enough" Kisame said Hauling the man over his shoulder. Sakura carefully lifted the girl in her arms and follow Kisame into the night.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"But Tsunads-sama!" The ninja before her was young about 20 and she glared at him.  
"You mean to tell me you found Sakura and didnt bring her back?"  
"I was dying!" he snapped back his arm was still bandaged  
"So how do you know it was Sakura?"  
"My little sister told me the woman who healed me had pink hair - I dont know if there are more than one pink haired skilled medics running about out there running a private hospital..."  
Tsunade's ears pricked up "What did you say?"  
"My sister says the woman had a big room with lots of white beds and that the woman said she'd heal everyone who came to her because it was her way of the ninja"  
"I don't suppose you know where this place is?"  
"Ano, no Tsunade-sama I was out of it most of the time, and when i woke up me and my sister were propped against a wall near Kanoha"  
"You can go" Tsunade said scribbling _at least now i know what I'm looking for_


	6. Chapter 6

sigh 433 people have read this so far and only 4/5 reviews thats like 100th? well, this was a really hard chapter to write so I'm sorry if its short etc

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's my birthday and I'll sing if i want to, sing if i want to!" Sakura sang loudly getting dressed Kisame grinned outside whilst Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Its her what?"  
"Its her birthday, couldnt you tell?" Kisame said indicating the fact that all the nearby cherry blossom trees were in bloom - and the fact Sakura was singing it at the top of her lungs.  
Itachi hadn't and looked up noting the way the Cherry blossoms fell to the ground in a swirl. Inwardly he was cursing. Sakura had gotten him and Kisame things for their birthdays. Fair enough they were only small things Kisame had gotten some freshly made sushi and Itachi had gotten hair ties But it showed she noted their likes and dislikes and when their birthdays were.  
"Did you get her anything?" he asked Kisame quietly  
The man scratched the back of his head embarassed "I swam out a few days ago and got some shells"  
Itachi frowned thinking deeply, he stood wrapping his cloak tightly around his shoulders "I'll be back tonight"  
"Sure" Kisame replied frowning.  
"YO! BREAKFAST!" Sakura yelled  
"Coming!" He yelled back grabbing the seaweed covered bundle and running up the rope.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thanks Kisame!" Sakura grinned seeing the pretty shells "They can go right on my windowsill!" Carefully she put them to one side and continued eating her breakfast after about 10 mins she looked up "Kisame, where has Itachi gotton to?" she asked  
"Ano, he said he had to go somewhere - but he said to wish you a happy birthday!"  
Sakura grinned and picked up the missing Uchihas plate "More for me then!"

They speant the rest of the day training, Kisame taught her a new jutsu that caused water to run off clothes and they sparred. The day passed quickly. Midnight found Sakura still awake sat on the steps looking at the moon.She could see Kisame on the river bed below, little bubbles appearing as he snored safe in his seaweed bed. The smell of cherry blossoms was faint on the air like a memory and there was a breeze that tugged at Sakuras hair and clothes.  
A dark shape appeared at the edge of the clearing.  
Sakura stiffened wondering who or what it was. Realising all she needed to do was scream, and that she could take care of herself she relaxed back into the trunk. That small movement caught the persons attention and they looked up at her.  
A pair of red and black eyes gleamed in the darkness.  
Sakura smiled and raised a hand in greeting the figure copying her motion he jumped to land beside her."What time is it?" he asked  
She looked up at him outlined by the moon and had to blink "I, it's just before half past 11" she replied looking away.  
"So i didn't miss your birthday" She gave him a puzzled look as he hauled her to her feet as he began to lead her down the steps she stopped. "Itachi-san I dont have any shoes on!" she said turning back to the house.  
Without a word Itachi picked her up bridal style and jumped to the nearest tree.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They traveled like this for almost an hour, blackness rushing past. Sakura knew they were in a forest as they occassionally went through patches of moonlight where the white glow fell through the canopy above."Itachi...where are we going?" she asked finally shivering  
"We're nearly there" He said pausing he undid his cloak wrapping it around them both before he continued.  
Feeling Sakura snuggling to him beneath his cloak made him feel warm._she doesnt even know what she does to you **and what does she do to me?** just admit it you cold hearted bastard you love her, you love the way she moves, the way she laughs, the way she saved you even though she could have killed you and the others wouldnt have known, you love the way her eyes look at you...like now.._  
Itachi was brought out of his internal monologue by Sakura staring at him. Realising he had stopped moving he looked around to gain his bearings.  
Almost smiling he ignored Sakura's qustions and jumped a few meters further before landing in a clearing.  
Sakura fell silent except for a small gasp she made no noise.  
The place he wanted to reach was a small grove of Cherry trees he had found a few years ago, he had speant the day finding it and now he decided it had been worth it.  
"Itachi...please put me down..." Sakura finally said  
Reluctantly he did as she said.  
Sakura couldnt believe the beauty of the place. It looked to be an abandoned orchard with high walls and filled with cherry trees and moonlight. Just then the breeze came causing cherry blossoms to fall twisting like snow. Sakura laughed holding her arms out and allowing the breeze to pull at her clothes and hair making her one with the petals about her.  
She turned to Itachi who was stood there transfixed by the sight of her. "Itachi!" she called  
"Hai?" he replied  
"This is amazing!"  
"Happy birthday" he said calmly inwardly congratulating himself.  
She came over and hugged him. "Thank you" She was happy and a little surprised when Itachi wrapped his arms around her leaning his chin on the top of her head.  
"It reminds me of you" he whispered  
"what?" she asked looking up at him  
He wasnt looking at her but at the garden, his Sharagan was de-activated so his dark eyes reflected the sight before him.  
Sakura twisted to see what he was looking at. "I dont understand" She replied looking at the beauty of the garden.  
Itachi blinked "You don't think this place is beautiful?"  
"Of course I do!" Sakura replied  
Itachi leant forward resting his head on her shoulder now "It reminds me of you"  
There was silence "Y,you think i'm beautiful?" she asked unbelieving  
"Hai"She turned her head slightly as if to see his expression but stopped when their noses touched. She looked away "Gomen"

Moving his arm Itachi captured her chin and turned her head to face him once more.  
"Sakura?" he asked as she looked at him wide eyed  
"H,hai?"  
"Do I remind you of Sasuke?" He asked, he cursed himself for asking as he saw a brief flash of pain across the younger womans face as she closed her eyes but she opened them again and met his eyes.  
"You are similar, but you are so different" she said softly thinking her answer over carefully "You don't really remind me of him" she finished  
Itachi smiled at her with such softness Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, she'd never seen that smile on him before. "Itachi...are you alright?" she finaly asked  
"Hai" he said gently, before leaning forward and kissing her. He felt her stiffen and briefly wondered if he was doing something against her will. He released her from where he had been holding her against him.  
To his surprised she turned wrapping her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. When they broke off both gasping. Sakura looked at him in amazement.  
"Ano..." He began but Sakura broke him off  
"If you dare tell me that was a mistake I will punch you so hard the wall wont even stop you" she said seriously  
Itachi smiled and took her hand. There was a hammock rigged in on corner of the orchard, in the perfect place to see the stars and on this night the moon. Soon the pair of them were fast asleep.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just couldn't think of a way to write the beginning of their relationship. Is this okay? Do you think I've described how they have come to have feelings for one another well enough? I know its a bit late now . but i like input!


	7. Chapter 7

Months went past and soon summer and autum were gone.

Sakuras relationship with Itachi was going well. Life was the same as before except Itachi slept in her room and every so often they would visit the orchard. The pair of men continued to train and spar against each other and Sakura improving themselves and the younger woman. Sakura had never been happier.

One day Deidra and Tobi came back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someones coming" Kisame said looking up from where Sakura was fixing his leg.  
Sakura also looked up and using the senses she had been developing fixed on where the noise was coming from.  
"Nearly there" she heard someone say in a low voice.  
Suddenly Deidara and Tobi appeared crashing through the clearing edge.  
Deidara didnt look well at all. Tobi was suporting the tall blonde man who was pale, gasping, his eyes glazed over.  
Sakura ran over and took him. She lifted him into the house Tobi following behind.  
"What happened Tobi-san" she said removing Deidara's outter clothing  
"You sure got him out of his clothes quick" came the reply.  
Sakuras outrage left her speechless "What?"  
About to reply Tobi was cut off by Itachi who was leant against the wall "Answer her question, master will not be pleased if Deidara dies"  
"We were attacked, Deidara was fine until we started walking, there were some shurikan in his leg, they were covered in a kind of black ooze"  
"Poison" Sakura said checking the sweating man "Why is it always poison?" She said to herself, to Tobi and Itachi she said "Please leave, I want to concentrate" Itachi grabbed Tobi and walked him from the room.

"Deidara?" Sakura asked wiping his brow "Can you hear me?"  
He mumbled in his fever and Sakura leant forward to hear him "Sasori..." he breathed "...please dont die...I need you...please" Sakura put her hand over her mouth.  
Sasori, a name she never wanted to hear again, someone Deidara had apparently been in love with. Sakura pushed down her emotions and concentraited, the poison was bad something only a very healed medic-nin would have been able to heal. It was a trick one, meant for the healer to think most harm had occured at the heart and therefore healing that first, when in fact the real harm was in the kidneys and liver. Sakura felt sweat covering her now as she focused.  
Finally Sakura could do no more, she felt herself slipping from her kneeling position onto the floor. (heh that rhymes)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She felt someone kneeling beside her causing the surface she was on to move.  
"Sakura-chan..." came a gentle voice "Sakura" it repeated with compassion  
With a strain Sakura opened her eyes to find them met with two red and black ones, they faded to black as he smiled.  
"Itachi-kun?" she said using the suffix unthinkingly  
He looked puzzled at the term but he decided to think on it later "Deidara is awake"  
She paused a moment testing her body and chakra reserves, she was in better condition than she thought "How long have i been out?" she asked  
"About 2 days" he replied helping her up.  
"Okay" she said heading for the door, Itachi pulled her back and briefly kissed her  
"Don't be so hard on yourself" he said kindly  
"Ano...i have to be" she replied_ i need to tell Deidara i killed Sasori..._she thought inwardly sighing at the prospect  
Deidara was indeed up and he greeted Sakura cheerfully "Hey Sakura you saved me yeah!"  
"Hai Deidara" Sakura replied sitting down "How do you feel?"  
"Great! They wouldnt let me get up till you did yeah"  
"Well you can get up if you feel upto it" Sakura said with a forced smile, Deidara noticed and frowned  
"You dont seem happy yeah"  
"Deidara...did you know you were muttering in your fever"

"What?" he asked looking panicked "Its okay, i mean you didnt say any Akatsuki secrets...but theres something we need to discuss" She looked at her feet, Deidara was going to hate her after this, possibly want to kill her.  
"Ano...what did i say yeah?"  
"You spoke about Sasori..." His eyes flew wide from pain and panick "And how you cared for him"  
To his shock Sakura fell to her knees beside his bed "Please Deidara, don't hate me...I had to do it"  
Deidara was utterly confused, "You...didnt tell the others yeah"  
Sakura looked up "Tell them what?"  
"That I'm gay yeah"  
"Oh Deidara" she said her eyes filling with tears "I'm not sorry, but, but it was me who killed him"  
His blood ran cold "You're the one who killed Sasori?" he wasnt thinking and had her against the wall.  
She didnt speak only was still her hands grabbing his arm as he held her there by the throat. Tears running down from her eyes.  
Finally the red faded from his vision and he realised what he was doing. He dropped her and she landed on the floor looking up at him.  
"Deidara?" she asked queitly looking at his bowed head  
"I cannot speak to you presently Medic-san yeah" he said turning and leaving.  
Sakura watched him leave tears flowing. She put her head on her knees curled up.  
Itachi stood watching from Sakura's doorway. He had wanted to defend Sakura but had decided to let fate decide. Not anymore.  
"Shhh" said a voice enveloping her in a hug "Its okay"  
Sakura cried.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deidara came back in the late afternoon and walked straight into Sakuras room.  
She jumped when he slammed her door. Looking around from some notes she was making. "Deidara-san?" She asked quietly  
"Sakura...I over-reacted, you killed him when he was trying to kill you yeah, there was nothing you could have done, I forgive you yeah" the S-ranked criminal turned to leave.  
"Deidara?"  
"Yeah"  
"Are you crying?" Sakura stood up as the man sniffed. "Deidara..."  
"We used to talk about art alot" he said not facing her "hours we'd argue, which was greater, instantanious or everlasting" He faced her now tears falling down his cheeks "He was supposed to last forever! it was me who was meant to be gone in an instant!"  
"Deidara!" Sakura said embracing him in a hug, his tears seeped into her shoulder. "Hush"  
"He could never love me back anyway Sakura...he didnt have any emotions, but he said if he had it would have been me"  
"Dont worry Deidara one day you'll find another..." seeing Tobi peer in she changed her sentence "Person to love"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ha" Tobi said walking upto Kisame and Itachi who were sat outside resing after a spar "Looks like Sakura and Deidara have a thing going on"  
"Hn" came Itachis neutral reply  
Kisame didnt say anything choosing to let Itachi deal with the situation.  
"Aw sorry Itachi did you want her?" Tobi said mockingly "Well personally I think she's gonna work her way through us"  
Kisame looked at Itachi who shook his head, baring his teeth to the seemingly uncaring Uchiha Kisame left and jumped into the river.  
"Whats up with him? Did she sleep with him and then go for Deidara?" Tobi said not noting how Itachi's eyes went from black to sharagan.  
"Tobi" He said  
"Yeh?" When Tobi met his eyes Itachi spoke rather than trapping him and torturing him "Sakura is my, lets say girlfriend, do not speak about her like that"  
"O,or what? you'll beat me up?" Tobi said bravely  
Itachi gave him a predatory grin "No, she will"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tobi and Deidara were soon gone again on another mission.  
"How come you guys never go on missions?" Sakura asked one day as she hung out laundry.  
"We are on a mission" Kisame said shivering sligtly in the icy morning air  
"oh?"  
"Yeah, we're making sure you dont get into trouble"  
"I see" Sakura said  
"Plus keeping you company"  
Sakura grinned "And catching dinner..."  
"Yeah and catching dinner" Kisame said not really listening  
"Go get it then!" Sakura replied shutting the door in his face  
"AWW!"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura stood staring. The world she had been watching and living in was gone. Whiteness now covered the whole area, Sakura couldnt even see the stream.  
With a frown Sakura looked for Kisame, Itachi she had left in bed snuggling down complaining about the cold. There were no footprints leading from where she figured the stream was, no one was asleep inside on the spare beds.  
"KISAMEEEEE!" Sakura yelled.  
There was no answer, with a sigh she jumped down finding to her shock the snow was nearly waist high. Quickly she pumped Chakra to her extremities to ward off the cold and walked to the stream, trying to sense Kisame's Chakra.  
Finally she sensed it and frowned it was coming from underneath the snow and was horribly weak. She began to dig not believing what she was sensing.  
she hit the ice quickly and wiped snow away not being able to see though the opaque surface. She searched for Kisame through the frozen water.  
Suddenly a blackened hand hit the ice below her barely even cracking the surface. Sakura, about to hit the ice realised that if she did the sharps would crush or run Kisame through killing him.  
She needed to melt the ice, and there was only one fire user she knew "ITACHI!" she screamed  
He appeared almost instantly bare from the waist up holding a katana. Seeing no immediate threat he looked at her panick striken face with concern. Then he spotted what was below her.  
"Kisame!" he snapped. Seeing him forming seals with his hands Sakura hastily moved "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" he cried forcing a fireball directly onto the ice. With a gush of steam it melted allowing a twitching Kisame to the surface.  
He was almost completely black from frostbite the only parts of him that were his usuall blue were the areas around his heart and gills. He flopped like a fish gasping in pain.  
Itachi picked him up running to the treehouse. Sakura quickly followed grabbing the mans Katana on the way.  
"Sakura, heal him!" Itachi ordered which riled Sakrua, she bit back a harsh reply realising that this was how he showed he was worried, Kisame could be classed as the mans best friend after all.  
"Itachi, get the blankets from the beds and pile them up here, fill the hot water bottles from my room and boil the kettle, make us all a hot drink" she ordered before kneeling beside Kisame in what she now thought of as her healing pose.  
Kisame had very bad frost bite and she needed to rid his body of ice that had formed in the viens, capillaries and artheries before anything else. Otherwise when the body tried to pump blood the ice would cut the walls and cause internal bleeding.  
Sakura looked at the clock on the wall_ i have less than five minutes to do this_ she thought right Sakura - _you CAN save him!_ she said looking at Kisame's form. She stopped his heart.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry Kisame :'(


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura groggily opened her eyes finding she had been put in bed again. She sat up feeling a pounding from the base of her spine all the way up to her eyes. She groaned."Sakura!" someone said coming to her aid and slipping a supporting arm around her waist. From his smell she recognised Itachi "How long?" she croaked as a glass of water was pushed into her hand.  
"Five hours its almost midnight"  
"Kisame?"  
She heard the pause in Itachi's voice "He's not doing well"  
"Take me to him"  
The Shark man was gasping for breath, his body felt warm almost hot, his skin peeled. "Water!" he gasped  
Itachi left to get him a glass, Sakura used her remaining Chakra to check him over. She raised her eyebrows as she checked him. _wow I did some good work here _She said noting there was no sign of frostbite _what the hell?_ she said as she came across an area of what appeared to be drying cells, inside the body, there were more areas like that some dangerously close to his major organs. It was like he was drying out.  
Itachi appeared with the glass but rather than drinking it Kisame poured it over his head with a groan.  
Sakura realised something "Itachi, take off his clothes except for y'know modesty stuff then bring him to the bathroom" she said running for the bathroom. Quickly she filled the bath checking the temperature was warm, she dunked a blanket into it making sure it was throughly wet.  
Itachi appeared holding a groaning Kisame, the mans skin had split in places causing small gashes where blood ran. Seeing what she was doing Itachi placed Kisame into the bath. The man groaned in relief as water enveloped him, Sakura put the blanket over him ensuring no one part of him was left uncovered. She then pulled the shower curtain across and left the room pulling Itachi behind her.

"I didnt realise he NEEDED to be in water" The headache was back full force and Sakura rubbed her head tiredly sitting on a nearby bed  
Itachi gently rubbed the base of her neck in soothing circles "Me neither and I've known him alot longer, I always wondered why he insisted on bathing at least once a day" His hands moved up and down her neck erasing the headache. When he stopped she fell back against him, fast asleep.  
With a quiet chuckle Itachi took her to her own bed, or rather their bed and fell asleep holding her in his arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Tsunade-sama I have to go find her"  
"And why is that" the older woman glared evenly at the man who stood before her.  
_because the whole village hates me,no one will train with me, Naruto hates me, Kakashi hates me, dammit my Hokage hates me _he said noting the womans glare "Because as an ANBU captain it is my responsibility to recover missing-nins and I think Sakura will come home if I ask her to"  
"You sure its not just because the village hates you, Naruto hates you and Kakashi hasn't spoken to you since he found out?" She said looking calmly at the paperwork in front of her.  
There was no reply, Sasuke found himself hating how Sakura had done this to him, _you did it to yourself dobe_ came a voice sounding almost like Narutos **_NO SHE did it running away like_** that the voice snorted _you're pathetic_ and then fell silent as Tsunade spoke "I'll think on it" she said dismissing him by ignoring his presence.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Christmas came to the 'Hospital' as Sakura liked to call it.  
Sakura smiled as she exited her room. She had persuaded Itachi to go to town and bring her some corn, string and paper which she had made into long streamers and strings of popcorn. She had put them all up last night when the others had gone to bed. She had also dragged a branch in from outside and decorated it to look like a tree and it had two neatly wrapped presents beneath it, from her to Kisame and Itachi. The overall effect was quite effective. She grinned as she headed into the kitchen to begin making food for the day.  
She heard splashing indicating Kisame was awake and the rough rasping sound of him drying off and getting dressed.  
"ARGH!" came his scream causing Sakura to drop the pan she was holding and rush into the main room. Kisame was stood staring at the room in amazement, he went and poked a paper snowflake Sakura had stuck up on the window.  
_He's like a little kid_ thought Sakura, then she noticed Itachi was stood in his pjama bottoms also staring around like a little kid.  
"You act like you've never seen christmas decorations..." she said grinning  
Kisame leapt towards her and grabbing Sakura around the waist began to waltz her around the room singing "You're the beeeeeeest! the best the best the best!"  
"Kisameeee! Put me down Im dizzy!" Sakura laughed he spun her realeasing her so she fell into Itachi's arms. "Hey" she said more gently smoothing down his bed-head hair  
"Merry christmas" he said kissing her briefly  
Sakura laughed and stood struggling slightly against Itachis grip, he squeezed her once before releasing her. "No breakfast today guys"  
"WHAT?" Kisame said looking heartbroken  
"I'm making a special lunch" Sakura replied. Itachi suddenly grabbed her hand.  
"Hoe?" she asked seeing his listening face she realised the master was talking to him.  
"The master says that - as its christmas, if you would like you may send another letter home"  
Sakuras face lit up "REALLY?" Itachi nodded "Tell him thank you" she said running into the kitchen.

Sakura wiped sweat from her brow. She had made a simple dinner, Turkey and stuffing, mashed potatoes, roast potatoes, peas and carrots. She had found out Kisame could eat cooked vegetables but rarely did so. Thinking of Kisame she turned to the dish she was prepairing for him. She had caught some fish, pidgeons and a rabbit earlier in the day and had simply diced them up. Looking at the Rabbit Sakura decided to try something different and started to prepare a marinade.

Kisame was looking around at the decorations as Itachi was getting dressed. The said Uchiha came out of Sakura's room wearing a plain black tunic and trousers. Kisame at that moment was looking at the Tree admiring the paper decorations on it.  
"OH, PRESENTS!" he shouted dropping to his knees and peering closely at the gifts under the tree.  
Itachi almost laughed at his friends enthusiasm, although they never celebrated christmas so that could be the reason for his cheer. Quietly Itachi slipped two packages under the tree beside Sakura's, he noticed that there were two small seaweed wrapped bundles there too.  
"Looks like you found the presents" Sakura's voice said merrily. She was dressed in red shirt and white skirt and at some point had put on a santa hat.  
"uh...hai?" Kisame said staring at the hat  
"hehe, glad you waited for me before opening them!" she said sitting between them "Who wants to open theirs first?"  
"ME!" Kisame and Itachi said at once.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kisame's gift from Sakura was a pair of gloves made from wetsuit material (you know the stuff that clings to your hands but lets water through?) which fitted him perfectly. Itachi had gotton him a waterproof bag so he wouldnt need to keep his stuff on the riverbank when he slept.  
Itachi had a pearl from Kisame and a small notebook from Sakura. When he opened it he noticed it was full of her neat writting.  
"Whats this?" he asked reading it  
Sakura smiled back "Its an emergancy jutsu book, so if you or Kisame get hurt on a mission you'll know what to do"  
They both thanked her pushing their presents towards her. Kisame had managed to find a pink pearl which Sakrua loved "Its so pretty!" she cried giving the shark man a hug  
Itachis present was a small box.  
When she opened it Itachi got down on one knee.  
"Itachi why are you giving me your..." Sakura began then looked towards him. "...ring"  
"Marry me" He said gently smiling  
Sakura blinked back tears "I, I need to think about this...I'm sorry" she said her voice cracking, she turned and walked out of the door.  
Itachi looked to Kisame who shot him a sympathetic grin. The dark eyed man carefully closed the box and put it on the windowsill. "Lets clean up a bit in here"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was sat on the stairs watching snow fall. Her thoughts were tumbling around inside her head. She leant the offending appendage against the rough bark of the the tree. _Why didn't I say yes?_ she asked herself sudden pain made her realise that this time last year she would have been with Sasuke, dragging him to her house to enjoy christmas with her family. She frowned _He never loved me at all, Itachi does...he's so caring and no-one knows. He has a smile just for me...He loves me for who I am, not for what I have or for what I can give him._ Smiling at that conclusions she stood and re-entered the house

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know she probably just needs some alone time" Kisame said picking a fish bone from between his teeth (yes he had begun his dinner early)  
Itachi looked out the window watching Sakura below. She had been sat out there for almost an hour now, and he was worried about how what he had said would affect them. _you're an idiot _he berated himself _you know she's still getting over Sasuke... its only been a year after all _He smiled with his back to Kisame _has that all its been?_ he wondered. Seeing Sakura begin to move he went to greet her at the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was enveloped in a big hug when she entered, which was nice as she was freezing. Itachi wrapped his arms around her feeling her tremble with cold.  
"I'm sorry" he whispered, Kisame decided to make himself scarce and wondered into the kitchen. "I should have realised...it seems like we've been here so long..."  
Sakura brought up her hand, placing it on his lips. "Yes" she said meeting his eyes and smiling  
"mm?" he asked through her fingers  
"Yes, I'm sure...if you still want me"  
Itachi smiled and reaching over to where he placed the box earlier he slid the ring from inside and onto Sakura's finger.  
"Merry Christmas" Sakura whispered  
With a quiet chuckle he bent down and met her lips with his.


	9. Chapter 9

"I can see the baggage train" Tobi whispered to Deidara.  
"I think half the country can yeah" Deidara answered looking for the guards.  
There was a snigger behind them "That was the point"  
Tobi turned with a gasp but Deidara didn't even turn keeping his cool he was quietly forming spiders from clay he carried. They scuttled away into the canopy.  
"Why are you bothering us yeah?" He asked finally turning around. _Aww shit_ He thought seeing three ANBU squads  
"You are under arrest" The leader said in an owl mask, he came on stance already knowing their answer.  
"No way yeah" Deidara replied his spiders jumping from the treetops landing between the squads and exploding.Quite a few of them jumped out of the way.  
"Damn" Tobi muttered drawing his sword  
"Yeah" Deidara responded copying the action, holding a forming ball of clay in his other hand. He grinned at the waiting squads. "Bring it on. YEAH!" he shouted wth relish  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tobi fought desperatly. Unlike his partner and most of the other members he hadn't any special powers, at least none that had been awoken. So he fought three ANBU hand to hand, tryign to ignore the screams and yells of the two squads fighting Deidara.  
An ANBU in front of him wearing a cat mask left her guard open. Tobi took advantage lunging and running her through. Unfortunatly he stumbled and was in turn stabbed through the shoulder and torso. "ARGH!" he screamed a little ashamed. The woman hadn't even wimpered.  
His scream caused the fight between Deidara and the Owl ANBU to pause. Deidara slapped his forehead "looks like your partner is injured" the tall man stated  
"You have no idea how often that happens yeah" Deidara said looking appologetically at him "Looks like I'm gonna have to cut this short yeah" and turned to leave.  
"Hey!" the owl shouted, Deidara turned his back on him. "Argh!" he shouted in annoyance running the blond man through.  
Clay seeped from the wound as the clay clone turned grinning "Tut-tut" he said  
"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Owl cried.  
The explosion rang out behind Deidara as he ran through trees carrying his fallen partner. He was losing alot of blood _I need to get him to Sakura_ thought Deidara running faster.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile in the aftermath the remaining ANBU stood.  
"They escaped" a dog masked man scowled  
The owl said nothing but pointed to a trail leading into the forest. A trail of blood.  
"Reform and follow" He said jumping into the trees  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura had just finished training with Kisame and they were both lying before the house panting.  
"I barely touched you!" she said bitterly  
Without a word Kisame pointed to his eye, it looked like it was going to bruise "It's not as if I scratched you"  
"Yeh" said Sakura grinning now. She had decided to go all out today and wear all of her ninja gear. She smiled further as she felt the katana she had put by her side. It had been a gift from itachi. Before she got here she hadn't even used a Katana before, it never was important. However when Kisame offered to teach her she had jumped at the chance, and 6 months later he claimed to have taught her all he could. The Katana had turned up the next day with an offer. If she could beat Kisame with it, it was hers.  
She grinned remembering how Kisame's sword had actually growled at her when she was stood over him, sword to throat. How he had complained saying he'd need to drench it in blood before it would talk to him.  
"Deidara?" she asked standing despite her protesting legs.  
Kisame looked up confused "Your senses are getting better, i can only just get a hint of him"  
Sakura grinned sitting back down, she began to flip a kunai. "He'll be here soon...with Tobi" she said with a scowl.  
"You really don't like him do you?" Itachi said appearing like a cloud, dropping down from the treehouse.  
"Of course I do!" Sakura said with mock happiness "I simply adore him! After all what girl doesn't want a pervert who's rude to her all the time?"  
Itachi chuckled  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deidara shot out of the bushes so fast even Itachi jumped. Tobi was pale with blood dripping down onto the green grass.  
"What happened" Itachi said taking Tobi from the tired Deidara  
"No time" the man panted "Two squads ANBU, following" he gasped out  
"Kusso" Kisame scowled  
Itachi had poofed in and out of the treehouse and now stood sword in hand "Looks like we have a fight..."  
Sakura looked at Deidara, he was too tired to fight, Tobi was injured. She looked to Itachi and Kisame two men one man she loved the other she was in love with. She didnt want to see them all die.  
"Guys...I have a better idea" she said.  
"I don't like it" Itachi said  
"Can we at least try it? It'll give Deidara time to get his breath back"  
Itachi growled then glared at the other two till they turned away, he kissed her gently "Be careful, we'll be nearby" the three dissapeared. Not a moment too soon, the ANBU squads appeared.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Halt" Sakura said simply holding up her hand  
They stopped and looked at her curiously "Who are you?" a Man in a mouse mask asked  
"Most people call me Medic-san" Sakura said calmly "This is my home you may not enter"  
"The captain was right, hes inside" A woman with a parrot mask called  
"Move aside woman" he said harshly reaching out to push her. Sakura slammed her foor into his neck breaking it.There was silence in the clearing.  
The woman spoke "Oh Kama-sama, shes one of them!"  
Sakura looked at them her eyes harsh "I AM NOT, I AM A HEALER I HEAL ANYONE WHO COMES HERE REGARDLESS OF WHO THEY ARE"  
"Then you will heal him, a member of that organisation" another man stepped forward  
"Hai"she answered meeting his eyes  
"Then We shall have to kill you" he said drawing an axe  
Sakura felt movement behind her and saw the ANBU's eyes widen.  
"Itachi, Kisame and Deidara!" the woman hissed  
There was a cry from Tobi above and Sakura's eyes flicked to Itachi.  
"Go" was all he said  
"Hai"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The two groups prepared to fight  
"Dont kill Itachi, the leader wants him for himself" The woman yelled  
Itachi almost frowned wondering who this leader was, and why would he want him specifically?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura poofed into existance to find a man in an Owl Mask had Tobi by the throat. Itachi had padded his wounds but the padding was stained with blood. He was white.  
"It is truely a coward who attacks an injured person in a house of healing" Sakura said calmly  
The owl looked towards her, then dropped the man. "Sakura?"


	10. Chapter 10

I realise this is short - BUT i hope you enjoy it

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura?" the man asked dropping Tobi who landed with a groan. He walked towards her, stopping as the tip of her Katana touched his throat. "Sakura don't you recognise me?"  
His voice was worryingly familiar but Sakura couldnt place it.  
"I don't know you"  
He stepped back from her Katana and removed his mask. Revealing Sasuke.  
Sakura's eyes narrowed at the site of him. He was still good looking, but Sakura couldn't find him dazzling for some reason. He had a faint scar on his cheek where her hairclip had hit him.  
He smiled as if they were friends.  
Sakura tightened the grip on her sword "Get out" she whispered  
Sasuke blinked "What, surely you dont mean that"  
"Get out of my house" she said with venom now _How dare he act so condesendingly_ She slashed his shirt with her Katana ripping it open, but not really wanting to mar the skin beneath.  
He narrowed his eyes in a glare now "I have to take you back with me" he said eyes turning red.  
Sakura closed her eyes bringing the Katana up so it crossed her face "I am not leaving so bring it"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside the battle was vicious. Apparently these weren't half assed wannabes the ANBU usually contained. These guys were serious - serious about killing them.  
Kisame fell back panting a little. He'd dropped his sword and grinned evilly when on its own it swiped out at a ninja.  
Itachi glanced up at the treehouse, he wasnt sure but he thought he heard the sound of metal clashing. _if Sakura's in trouble _he thought with a scowl _these guys are going to be in for a world of pain_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Inside Sasuke managed to kick Sakura in the head, chest and stomache forcing her to drop her sword and fall to the floor. He kicked it away standing between the two.  
Sakura coughed up some blood retching on the floor.  
"Still weak Sakura" Sasuke taunted, he was mad now, and he didnt care how he hurt her. Suddenly he saw the glint of a ring on her finger and smirked "And you still wear my ring...how pathetic"  
Sakura coughed something  
"What was that?" Sasuke said pulling her head back by the hair.  
To his uprise she was smiling "Its not your ring" she said then brought her face closer "i threw THAT away"  
With a growl he slammed her against the wall and slammed a Kunai into her shoulder. Ignoring her pained hiss he grabbed her hand with one hand and her throat with the other. His eyes widened as he read the inscription on the ring "_ITACHI_" He hissed he slammed her into the wall again "You and my brother?"  
Sakura growled at him "Your brother is a better man then you will ever be Sakura Uchiha"  
Sasuke punched her causing her to spit out more blood "Bastard"  
"I know what to do now" Sasuke said spitefully "I can finally beat my brother, after I show him your corpse, and after I burn this place to the ground"  
Sakura glared at him and she formed seals with her hands "Rainbow shield no jutsu" a clear bubble enveloped them both.  
Sasuke grinned "I wondered why you didnt use that earlier, I didnt realise it would envelope us both, now anything that happens to me - happens to you"  
She looked at him with sadness in her eyes "I know Sasuke" something was captivating about her eyes, so green.  
He tried to look away, but it was too late  
"My pain is yours, lets relive my worst moments shall we?" she whispered "Black" The clear bubble turned black.  
From within Sakura screamed  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Itachi growled. The last four ninjas moved like lightening and were working together as a team. The way they moved was irritating as if they had too many joints.  
About to launch an attack he heard Sakura scream. The scream was unlike anything he'd ever heard. It was a scream of heat-wrenching agony.  
Kisame stood in front of him. "Go" was all the man said before attacking the four. Deidara too jumped in front of him, his giant bird now appearing to help.  
Itachi ran.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"SAKURA!" he screamed. This place was so dark he could barely see the floor. He was aware of the pale glow of his skin but that was all.  
Then he saw her. A little girl sat huddled.  
Sakura  
Agitated at her lack of movement Sasuke went towards her and shook her shoulder. He gasped as the girl looked up at him. She was all beaten, her forehead had a large cut and a bootprint across it. Her eye was blackened and her lip was cut. She stood and Sasuke saw her dress was ripped and her knees bloody. But this wasnt the worst part. The worst part was how she smiled at him, so crookedly. The smile was a lie and he could feel her pain. Like a dagger to the heart he could feel the girls pain and it almost drove him to his knees. "Feel my pain" The little girl said touching his hand, the pain grew more intense.  
For what seemed like weeks he lived through Sakura's life, he felt every bruise, every pain every rejection. "WHY ARENT YOU FALLING TOO!" he screamed at one point realising he was on his knees tears streaming down his face.  
For the first time he heard her voice as it was now "Because I'm used to the pain now Sasuke, you never felt anything to begin with...Feel my pain" she repeated  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" he yelled, then he realised something.  
It was the day she had run away, and it replayed perfectly in her mind.  
Sasuke was shocked that she had felt nothing as she punched him, nothing as she ran, nothing, nothing until...  
This time the pain was too much and he cried out in agony. If the first one had hurt his heart, this pain hurt every fiber of his being, it hurt his soul.  
"How does it feel Sasuke, how does hearbreak feel to you?" Sakura whispered and the pain came again and again. Finally it faded into blessed darkness and he knew no more.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about the shortness of this chappy

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura!" Itachi shouted, the treehouse was a mess there were weapons and blood everywhere. He scowled as he saw her katana on the floor, the blade was bloodied, but he didn't know whether it was hers or the attacker. There was also an owl mask _Their leaders _he guessed.

Suddenly he saw a black mass about to approach it he stopped as it began to change colour.

When it cleared he saw Sakura inside it, blinking as if she was having trouble viewing the world outside her bubble. There was blood coming from where a Kunai pinned her shoulder to the wall and from her mouth. Her attacker had one hand holding her throat, the other holding her arm his back to Itachi.

Suddenly the bubble vanished and the assailent sagged to the floor. Sakura let out a yelp of pain as he did released her the Kunai cutting through further muscle and flesh.

Itachi ran and caught her, pulling out the kunai in the same motion. She sagged against him with a whimper.

"Itachi?" she asked eyes brimming she held him tight "He didn't hurt you!"

"Who?" He asked turning to the man on the floor. He almost laughed but turned back to where sakura was stopping the bleeding. She didn't heal herself fully, realising she needed to maintain her chakra.

"Sakura, can you see to Tobi" he asked "I need to speak with my brother"

Sakura nodded weaving over to where Tobi lay.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Little brother…." Itachi called shaking his brother "Sasuke…."

With a grunt of pain Sasuke opened his eyes, they were hazy and unfocused. "Hello Little brother" Itachi greeted him. Sasukes eyes snapped to attention and he tried to move.

"chacha!" Itachi said "You cant move, seems you and my fiancée had quite a fight"

"She's…..mine" Sasuke managed to say

Itachi dropped his mocking tone and brought Sasuke's head up so they were eye to eye "She is no-ones, especially not a cheating, cowardly weaklings like yours"

"She chose me first" Sasuke said biting back fear as he saw how cold his brothers dark eyes were "She's just using you brother"

Itachi punched him

When Sasuke brought his head back up with a groan Itachi spoke again. "You are still weak brother, Sakura has grown far stronger than you will ever realise. I cannot stand the way you constantly disappoint me"

"Screw you" Sasuke replied fed up of everything now "but remember Itachi" he almost spat the name "She was MINE first" the way he said that sentence made something inside Itachi crack and he plunged a kunai towards his brothers neck.

A hand caught it. "Itachi" Sakura said calmly When he met her eyes he saw something there, sadness

"What?" he asked dropping Sasuke and the kunai

A tear slipped from her eye "Tobi……he's dead"


	12. Chapter 12

it's been a while ne? Sorry it took me so long to update, but i will try and finish this story...i just have no idea where its going

* * *

They travelled for three days. Deidara and Kisame had carried Tobi's shrouded corpse between them, Sakura carried medical things and clothes using a special jutsu. Itachi carried nothing except guilt. 

He closed his eyes briefly against the pain his mind was putting him through. He barely spoke to Sakura, or anyone. _She was MINE first _echoed in his mind, the thought that Sakura had once loved his brother, and hated him ran constantly through his mind, as did the fact he couldn't protect her weighed heavily on his heart.

Kisame and Deidara barely spoke both noticing the tension between the couple and grieving over their (obnoxious) comrade.

* * *

"We're here" Deidara said pointing upwards.

A small hillock stood here clear of everything except for grass and a single Japanese maple it was silent but for the quiet murmur of the wind blowing through the grass.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked quietly, she hadn't spoken much in the last few days, she was disgusted at herself _I couldn't save him _

"Tobi told me he wanted to be buried here should he ever die…it's his clan's burial ground, he is….or was the last of his clan" Deidara said quietly

"Zetsu" was all Itachi said

"Master sent **us" **Sakura didn't flinch as a man immerged from the tree beside her, though she felt like screaming.

"Hey Zetsu!" Kisame shouted "what brings you here?"

**"Dinner" **

Kisame's jubilance fell immediately and Deidara growled "No"

The two coloured man twitched his head to one side causing the plant his head was surrounded by the shudder slightly "The master asks for Tobi's ring **and I am hungry" **

"You can't have him; he's going to be buried HERE with his family!" Deidara yelled Kisame grabbed him as he lunged for the plant man.

Zetsu for most part looked shocked **"fine….."** suddenly he was behind Sakura and had ripped her backpack from her shoulders

"Hey!" she yelled

She froze as a tendril Zetsu ripped her shirt sleeve off revealing a sluggishly bleeding wound. "Perhaps…..**we should devour her**…..she does not belong to **us" **he slowly licked the blood trailing down her arm.

Sakura closed her eyes against the tightness in her throat, she wasn't sure if it was the man strangling her or fear.

"Let her go Zetsu" Kisame said quietly

The man looked up at the three men and saw none of them were amused, he closed his eyes wearily and opened them again "I haven't had a mission in some weeks…..**the hunger brings pain" **he glanced at Sakura's wound and released her "I need…..**flesh"**

There was a ripping noise and Deidara came back on scene holding something he threw it to the plant man. "Zetsu, I forgot" Deidara said "But I cannot give you more"

Zetsu held the limb up to his black side, it was Tobi's arm, with the ring **"It will be enough…**thank you Deidara" He immediately melded into the tree trunk and was gone.

* * *

"Sakura?" Kisame asked seeing the woman hadn't moved, she didn't respond.

-Slap-

Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she held a hand up to her cheek. Itachi stood in front of her, eyes dark. His slowly put his hand down.

"You….." Sakura didn't speak anymore

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you were still wounded?" Itachi snapped "You're lucky he didn't rip your arm off!"

Sakura gritted her teeth and then glared at him "It would have been better then having my head bitten off" she said quietly before turning and running past Deidara, Kisame and her fallen pack.

No one tried to stop her

No one missed the tears that streamed freely down her cheeks

* * *

"Itachi…." Deidara began

"Its none of your business" Itachi snapped at the blond man, he shrugged and made his way past. Kisame followed but paused by his team-mate "If you touch her in anger again, and I find out about it, I will BITE you" he said then carried on.

* * *

Kisame and Deidara finished burying Tobi by sunset they stood by the grave, unsure what to say; finally they just bowed and walked away back to the campsite Itachi had made.

He was sat at the entrance to the camp, staring off into the direction Sakura had run earlier, it was getting dark now; the only sounds were a hooting owl and the fire crackling.

The moon shone out over the silent dark forest before Kisame finally went to sit beside his partner leaning against the tree trunk.

"I'd rather you killed me" Itachi said after a while

Kisame frowned "What?"

Itachi looked at him, his eyes black "If I touch her again in anger….I'd rather you killed me"

"What happened?" The shark man asked, looking over his shoulder to where Deidara was fast asleep.

"I don't know, I was…angry at..."Itachi shook his head unable to explain

"You were angry at yourself and at Sasuke" Kisame said cocking his head "Angry at Sasuke for hurting Sakura and making her feel guilty, and at yourself for making her feel that she cant tell you things, like how her shoulder was still injured, you've been pretty cold to her for the last three days, and you and Tobi weren't THAT close"

Itachi stared at him

"And possibly a little angry Sakura didn't attack Zetsu, though to be honest; if she had he WOULD have killed her"

"I hate you" was all Itachi responded

"Hell that's why I'm your partner" Kisame responded with a grin "I know you, and you hate me…but not enough to kill me" and then he stood, dropping his cloak and jumping into the river.

* * *

Itachi was left alone to brood. He tilted his head back onto the tree trunk, and came face to face with green eyes

She flipped over from the branch she had been hanging from, landing gracefully beside him. "Are you angry at me?" Sakura asked, not meeting his eyes.

Itachi took in her appearance. She had ripped the other sleeve off to use as a bandage for her shoulder, and her eyes were puffy and looked sore. Sakura looked miserable.

Warm arms enveloped her wrapping her in them and a clock. "I could never be angry at you…….It's what Kisame said"

"Sasuke is a "she flicked her hands out indicating she couldn't even find words to describe him.

Itachi sighed "I just….it angers me he took things from you, things you could never give again, and then treated you like you were nothing"

Now it was Sakura's turn to be confused, then suddenly it clicked "The only things I gave Sasuke were my heart, and now horrible nightmares, I mean I know we were engaged…….That's what's been on your mind?"

"Er…." Now it was Itachi's turn to be embarrassed "Hn" he settled for

Sakura chuckled quietly and snuggled deeper into his arms, staring upwards at the clear night sky.

Hours later Itachi looked down at the sleeping woman in his arms "I'm sorry Sakura……Thank you for……forgiving me"


End file.
